There remains a need for improved techniques for retrieving and dispensing units from a mixture of one or more dispensable units of arbitrary size, orientation, texture, and weight. There also remains a need for detecting properties of dispensable units in order to facilitate dispensing, and to provide various forms of notification relating to dispensable units.